Dex Stewart
Prince Dex Stewart is the main protagonist of the series Saban's Masked Rider. He is able to transform in to the Masked Rider when Dex yells out the phrase, "Ectophase Activate!" Character History Dex is a prince of the planet Edenoi, homeworld of Alpha 5, and the current Masked Rider: the guardians of Edenoi. As with all his race, he possesses a gem in his forehead that channels various powers, including broadcasting his memories into thin air. Dex' grandfather, King Lexian, gave Dex the Masked Rider powers when the planet was attacked by Count Dregon - Dex' uncle, and a tyrant who coveted the powers for himself. While the planet fell, Dex continued to lead the resistance to his uncle's tyranny. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers He encountered the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers during a battle, where he initially thought they were working for Dregon. After a brief fight, the heroes teamed up to take down the tyrant's Plague Patrol and Cogwarts. The Rangers and Dex departed as friends, but it was now clear that Dregon was turning his sights towards Earth and Dex would need to travel there to stop him. Masked Rider The hero of the story. Dex originates from the fallen planet of Edenoi. On Edenoi, he is its prince and his grandfather is the king. In Edenoi's royal family, the powers of the Masked Rider are passed down from generation to generation. As the current Masked Rider, Dex is sent to Earth to stop his evil uncle, Count Dregon, from enslaving the Earthlings. He is adopted by the Stewarts and tries to interact with American culture. Dex has many capabilities that Earthlings don't have. He can materialize a crystal on his forehead to transmit his thoughts to others, use it to scan and x-ray, and sense nearby danger, he can also emit a high pitched noise which can knock out nearby lifeforms. Dex has superhuman strength, super-speed, and telekinetic abilities. While trying to blend in, he appears unusual to everyone else. Forms Dex's base form. His Masked Rider powers is passed down from his grandfather King Lexian. Masked Rider has a Rider Kick capable of greatly damaging monsters. Equipment *'Ecto-Accelerator Belt': Masked Rider's transformation belt. * Electro Saber: A powerful sword made of pure energy, the Electro Saber The most important weapon of Masked Rider's artillery, drawn from the Ecto-Phase on his belt. It's very rare that any of Dregon's maggots or insectivores can sustain the harsh blow of the Electro Saber. Along with a strong cutting force, the weapon is also capable of launching strong bolts of energy at an enemy. * Combat Chopper is Masked Rider's sentient motorcycle, he reeves up for battle when the city is under attack. He initially appears as a semi-mechanial insect creature before reforming into his motorcycle form. Capable of reaching very high speeds, Chopper isn't afraid to fight and is very feisty when it comes to battling Count Dregon's evil forces. With Dex's assistance, Chopper can also change into other variations depending of which mode Masked Rider uses such as Super Gold or Super Blue. * Magno is Masked Rider's sentient automobile he utilizes when facing extremely strong monsters. Like Combat Chopper, Magno initially appears as a semi-mechanical insect creature before reforming into her current vehicle form. Though she cannot reach the same speeds as Combat Chopper, Magno is still able to drive at very high speeds, can take a large amount of damage without issue, and is capable of digging underground. Combat Techniques and Other Body Parts *'Rider Kick'-Dex can charge up his leg with black energy and kick with enough force to destroy his enemies. In the Rangers episode "Friend in Need-part III", this destroyed one of the Cogwarts with one hit. *'Warrior Punch': Masked Rider & Masked Rider Warriors are using Warrior Punch to attack Bruticon Appearances: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season Episodes 1-3, Saban's Masked Rider Episodes 1-31, 33-40 - Super Gold= Dex's friend Donais from Edonoi was sent by King Lexian to give Dex the powers of Super Gold. The powers were stored in a powerful crystal, but Donais was kidnapped by Count Dregon. Dregon brainwashed Donais into a loyal servant and used the crystal to transform him into Robo Rider, forcing Dex to battle against his best friend. Dex eventually managed to undo Dregon's brainwashing and free Donais from his control, retaking the crystal and using it to achieve his Super Gold form. In his Super Gold form, Masked Rider becomes highly durable and twice as physically strong, but suffers a great loss in overall mobility. Equipment * The Ecto Ray is a very powerful heat laser which can only be summoned while Dex is in his Super Gold form. It emits a very accurate and harsh shot on any foe in order to compensate for Super Gold's dramatic drop in speed. Appearances: Saban's Masked Rider Episodes 8, 9, 11, 14, 16, 17, 20, 26, 27, 30, 31, 34, 35, 37 - Super Blue= Donais later returned to give Dex the powers of Super Blue. These Powers can allow Masked Rider to liquefy his body to confuse and defeat enemies, in addition to providing a big speed advantage. Equipment * Blue Saber: A twin-bladed sword exclusive to the Super Blue form. Like the Electro Saber, it also has a lightsaber-like mode that can strike an enemy down in one blow. Appearances: Saban's Masked Rider Episodes 21-27, 30, 33-38, 40 - Unexplained= Due to spliced footage in the series, Dex would occasionally appear to be in two unnamed green forms. While their appearances were brief, there were a number of battles where these forms could be seen. *Destructasphere *Hydrasect/Arachnida *Cyborgator *Ultivore Equipment - Giant Masked Rider= In the episode Saturday Morning Invasion, he gains the ability to grow in to Giant Masked Rider by LC to fight the giant monster Ultivore. }} See Also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Masked Riders Category:Non human riders